


There's just something about WBD.

by scullythealienslayer



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullythealienslayer/pseuds/scullythealienslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is a young,very clusmy, and pale hippie from Europe. She leads a wild life. Due to leaving her EX However, all that changes when Ashley books a trip to New York. At first Ashley finds New York so not what she was looking for. Then she meets the mysterious , and charming also very annoying  hairdresser, Mitch, who makes her feel a little on edge..<br/>When Mitch invites her out to dancing one night one thing leads to another...However, to secure her happiness, Ashley must fend off the controlling  very self centered actor, WBD-the hero, who wants to get his claws into Mitch.<br/>However, Ashley finds herself overwhelmed and troubled by the two men who one shes known a very long time...and one she just met. WIll she find that sizzling love that she deserves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's just something about WBD.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I dedicate this to my friends and you know who you're .](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+dedicate+this+to+my+friends+and++you+know+who+you%27re+.).



Well here it goes...........

 

I knew I had to go somewhere. I was getting tired of this life I've been living, I didn't want to move completely I just wanted to go somewhere for a while. So I booked a trip to NYC. Very random of me. Here I am though on the plane. Well just got off of the plane now. Got my luggage I didn't really bring much but a couple outfits. Anyways I am in NYC trying to hail a cab to my hotel. As I get settled into my hotel I start checking out my appearance like 'ughhh' my hair. It looks very stringy and long. SO I am like what the hell I'll go get a hair cut. I flip through the phone book and this name catches my eye. 'Pileggi's Blowouts' hmm I thought sounds good. I arrive at Pileggi's Blowouts at 4:30pm. Damn it . It says closed. lame. The book said it didn't close until 6:30pm I thought. But as I was walking away this tall bulky man with no hair and round glasses kind of like (three blind mice glasses) he was wearing like the kind of pants dancers wear *very tight I noted* and like a satin red shirt... And he said hello in like a Texan accent?? but we were in NYC idk don't ask me. He was like "Well hello there."? and I was like... "hi" kind of shyly bc he was making me feel some type of way. How he was staring at me.. and then he spoke again.. "hello miss" with his arms folded across his chest...( I can't place it but this guy looks vaguely familiar; maybe with all the drugs I was on..nahh its not him)' I just put the closed sign on the door because slow day.. so why don't you come on in he said with a big grin.'

"Okay" I said. Inside I was kind of creeped out but I kind of liked it??? Anyways as I walk in he directs me to the chair and asks what would I like 'done'...and I swear he had a dirty grin. EW gross I think to myself but secretly I am enjoying this. and I was like.. hmm I want it cut off. "CUT IT OFF PASS my shoulders I say"... feeling carefree in this moment. And he was like 'As you wish" very dreamily I might add. Anyways before he got started he was like.. 'by the way my name is Mitch the owner' nice I thought he owned his on business. If I got with him.. free haircuts alll the time. What a little bitch I am being. But whatever I am crushing hard... 'And my name is Ashley..Mitch' I smile and he gives me eye contact.. I felt like he was staring into my soul..kind of sinister like... 

 

As Mitch is cutting my hair this song by the weekend I think comes on 'the hills' Mitch starts tapping his big feet. And like dancing.. almost?? And finally the song is over which means he will stop dancing.. And then I look into the mirror half my hair is gone. I felt like a new person already. Mitch then asked "So where are you from...Miss Ashley with a smile" he then goes on to say ' I can tell you aren't from around here' 'OH I say' and continue to say ' I am from Europe , you kno just a traveling hippie' which is true to be honest. And he acts like he doesn't believe me. ' I scoff' throw a $20 dollar bill on the floor and I storm out. I swear I think his little display of shampoo bottles feel off the shelf.. how loud I slammed it. :good: ' I think to myself' He then comes running out.. "Ash.." he said it like he's tight with me or something. I turn around arms folded "look thanks for the life altering hairstyle ; see ya" he grabs my arm. "seriously dude, back off" he lets go. 'Ash I didn't mean to poke fun; I believe you and I am really sorry how I acted back there' I am still looking down at my boots which I notice I need a new pair bc these are getting rather old.. ' look' he says

'let me make it up to you, let me take you out dancing and to dinner' I glance up he actually has a tear.. * I don't even know if he's married nor do I care honestly not like I am gonna be here long. 'alright I say' then he goes on to ask where I stay as of now. 'the hotel down the street on the right' the only one I could afford. *silently thinking* he kind of looks like he feels sorry for me and that makes me mad.. I think he noticed because he changed his look on his face. 'why don't you just meet me back here tonight at 8pm' 'Okay I say; see you then' As I arrive back in my hotel I lay on my bed contemplating on whether or not to back out.. I glance at the clock on the nightstand its only 5:30 so I will just take a short nap. I woke up sweating.. having a terrible dream about my ex lover from the past and also the REAL reason why I am on this trip..

And further more how dumb am I honestly . I know he's a famous actor and that he lives in NYC now.. I am trying to find him so I can be with him again. I just can't get enough of him. He makes me feel so young . reeeeeeeeeally. He's like 80. But damn that man.. yea I know he's really old and thinks he's the 'star' the 'hero' actually.. he's a very conceited man who thinks he's 'superior' to everyone else. I think he was with me to show off...I think I made him feel young. It ended on a bad note.. he got mad because I wouldn't sleep with him one night.. I just didn't feel like it. He had also gotten so possessive. SO I left. That was it and I haven't heard from him in over two years.. and then I see in this news article when I was back home in Europe that he wrote a new number one seller called "the life and times of WBD: the hero" and all those old feelings came rushing back.

'holy shit' I say out loud I just realized who Mitch was.. he played that skinner guy who was always yelling at Mulder and Scully on that Sci-Fi show The X Files. 'Oh my god what have I done' I am going out with ' WBD's rival' they hated each other. 'Oh shit' then I smile.. because I know I can use Mitch to win WBD back. Then I put my plan into motion.

After I took my shower and washed my now very short hair; I get kind of sad and miss my long hair.. and I think back to a time when WBD used to run his hands through my hair and I would count the age spots on his hand as he would stroke my long dark locks.. I start to tear up. *don't start crying ash; you will be with your true love soon* he used to smell so good I thought. Like oranges and he smelled just how a old person should smell... I mean yeah he looks like he belongs in a coffin but really he has such a zest for life. {that always made me smile} he used to clip my toe nails. I started giggling at that part. He would also tickle my feet and be like 'whose the star...whose the star' kind of how you would talk to a baby and wouldn't stop until I said " you're the star' and his eyes would go dark. WBD liked my toes painted red..it really turned him on. SO tonight I started painting my toe nails red.. just in hope I would see him 'just maybe; I thought'. 

Remembering those good times with WBD made my heart swell... I put on my outfit for tonight fix my hair and head out the door to meet Mitch at his Hair salon. I can't believe he opened a hair salon with his x files money...but hey that's none of my business. The man is good at his job. I am waiting on the corner patiently.. when Mitch pulls up in a limo and says "get in darling" wow he called me darling.. 'WBD never called me darling' stop it ash you can't compare.. him to your hero. As I get in I notice Mitch checking me out.. and he stops fairly quickly because he knew I had caught him. We settle in the limo. He asks 'do you want a drink? some wine perhaps?' 'sure' I say *gladly to accept I thought ;I was gonna need it*.

We pull up at this nice restaurant that I have never heard of. He gets out opens the door for me.. ' well thank you I say' what am I doing I think to myself quietly. As we are standing out by the restaurant I finally get a good chance to check out my date. He is wearing a suit and I am in a casual dress with tights and my boots. He looks really good ' I feel underdressed' I say ' he goes on and says 'nonsense you look amazing ash' their he goes with saying 'ash' again. 'Thank you' I say with a smile. I just accept the compliment and continue on walking our arms are linking together now. I don't even know how that happened. And he smells nice. The waiter seats us.  
We are seated in like a cozy booth. Our arms are basically touching. Am I having feelings for Mitch? nah. We haven't even known each two hours yet. I need to stop trying to replace him I say in the back of my mind. Mitch says "So do you know what you want?" 'ummm...." he then goes to say "get whatever you want" 'Okay I smile' and as the waiter comes to take our order. Mitch leans back and says so tell me a little about yourself. "What's their to tell?" I say staring deeping into his eyes. "I am sure their something about you that you can tell me' he says a little flirty. Then thank god the waiter comes to refill our drinks. Then to distract Mitch from me giving to much away about me and.. my little scheme..

I put my hand on his thick little thigh inching upwards.. you know.. and then he looks down at me so seductively. *ok I am thinking.. skinner from the x files is aroused by me... interesting...* then he places his hand over mine bringing it into his lap. *ok I am turning red* He likes it. I am not doing anything I am little scared to move my hand.. then he takes my hand and starts moving it. * ok I am so embarrassed; whyyyyyyy am I so dumb???* then he says "ash.. aren't you gonna finish what you started?? he says with a grin.. it freaks me out because I am massaging skinners dick in a 5 star restaurant. I never even did that to WBD when we went out. I am such a fucking bitch. So I continue what I started. 

AH thank god for that nice young waiter who saves me from embarrassment will more Mitch's with his facial expressions he was making.. 'Foods coming..' I say and Mitch in a low seductive voice says 'so am I' *ok I internally cringe* and I stop and he looks at me in that skinner face like the face when he just got done yelling at agent Mulder. "Why can't I be on a date with David Duchovny I say rather loudly' ***ok that may have not been the best thing to say at a time like this*** that really got Mitch's blood boiling. "Why is it always about David???" "nothing is never about me" ; he exclaims. I literally sigh. And get up. And he says "wait" "look I am sorry; I don't know what came over me okay" his face softens "its alright ; I started it" we finish dinner with very little to say. As we're leaving he says 'do you still want to go out dancing?' he says rather gloomily like I was gonna say no "of course" I exclaim.

well that sure perked his mood right up. Ok we are at some dance club and Mitch is unbutting his shirt... I don't think I made the right decision back there on the sidewalk. He is dancing to some rap song.. I think its by Chris Brown or Lil Wayne. I don't know I don't listen to rap music. He then grabs my hand and pulls me out on the dance floor and is grinding on me.. OH MY god. I think . and so I return the favor and start grinding on Mitch. And the crowd is cheering as he twirls me around to the beat of the music. Next thing I know I see a big puff of smoke.. and I knew immediately who it was...

I start feeling dizzy also with the sensation of Mitch still grinding into me. And that smoke isn't helping me right now. I feel very turned on that WBD is watching me dance like this. And I start remembering that time we went out dancing at this beach party at Chris Carter's house. I still remember what he was wearing.. he had on a blue shirt with little pink flamingos 3 buttons undone you could see his very silver chest hair poking out.. and he was wearing like khaki shorts with sandals.. and I remember I kept staring at his toes.. they were so exotic.. They were kind of a shade of yellow because I guess that happens when you get old. We walked on the beach that night .. and I held his old frail hand intertwined with my young one. He would absent mindly rub my thumb. Then we stopped as the sun was setting and he stared deeply into my eyes and I stared deeply into what I could see of his eyes because he had such bags over his eyes it was hard to see sometimes but I knew he had his eyes on me. I could feel them. And (my then long dark locks) blowing in the wind. He said don't ever get your hair cut it will just kill me. 'Okay I say with a smile' then he pressed his old chapped wrinkled lips to mine.. and we share a short kiss ... because he starts to cough. He can't really handle a lot of physical acts at one.  
And then we turned to make our way back to the party.

*god just remembering that made me tear up* I hadn't noticed Mitch had stopped dancing and was asking me if everything was alright. 'um yeah sure. I am sorry I just zoned out for a while' Mitch said 'its okay lets have a seat' suddenly I felt that precense gone. Where did WBD go. As I sat down I start scanning the room. I didn't see him no where in site. I get sad very quickly because I wanted to see him. Then next thing I know Mitch is being attacked by the man WBD himself. WBD just slapped Mitch across the face. Then Mitch's big nose was bleeding. Then Mitch shoved WBD to the ground. I glanced down to drink WBD in.. *damn he looked delicious I thought* very bad boy like.. he had on a leather jacket, leather pants, his grey hair slicked back. Mitch exclaims ' Who's the hero now' oh that sure got WBD blood boiling next thing I know his frail little body leaping onto Mitch. * I hear WBD shout angrily these words* ' I am gonna kill you; you son of a bitch' Mitch then grabs my hand pulling me away. 'Get your big hands off her' WBD exclaims then I turn to stare and he caught my stare.. but WBD isn't looking at me though he is looking at my freshly cut hair. "DID you do this to her?' he shouts running and shoving Mitch into the pool table in the back and the two on top of the now broken pool table. I hear flesh hitting against each other. * I am to afraid to look* next thing I know someone shouts... ' He's gotta gun' 

 

'NO' I screamed rather loudly as people are running by me. I race towards them and leap on top the crushed pool table. As Mitch is pointing the gun at WBD. I dive in front of my love. Strangely as it sounds I didn't even feel it hit me. It went right through my shoulder. As I was laying there eyes glossy and I am going in and out of conscious. I feel the presence of him above me. I try to open my eyes barely I can see his old frail body leaning over me sobbing. I hear him shout 'someone call 911' then I feel someone picking me up its Mitch. I try to squirm to get away but I am loosing so much blood I can't hardly even move I am so weak. 

I wake up very sore. Then I remembered I had got shot by Mitch. Although it was accident because the bullet was meant for WBD. I try to get out of bed when I see him. He's got this weird expression going on.. * I don't know if it's just his face because he's so old or what* then he speaks.. 'Ashley I am so sorry. That should be me lying there. Not you.' I start to say something then he sits down beside me on the bed and puts his frail finger on my lips. 'Shhhhhh' his voice breaks. 'Don't say anything' at least that's what I think he says.. he sounds like he needed a glass of water...anyways he climbs in bed with me and wraps his old fragile body around me. Although I am scared to move.. I don't want to be the cause of him breaking a bone... although he was throwing punches like he was a 20 year old man back there. *I smile*  
'My hero' I say. Then I feel him grinning in the back of my neck. 'You know I love it when you call me that' soon afterwards we fall asleep. As I awake I feel his weight gone and I glance around the room and he is staring out the hospital window. I think he knew I was awake because he then says 'good you're awake' ' I brought us something eat you were out for a while' As we're eating our meal I turn the TV on to Entertainment Tonight. [ Mitch Pileggi sentenced up to 15 years in prison.. the star of The X Files shot a young woman 'by standers say it was accident' that the real bullet was meant for his X files rival WBD. But I guess we will never truly know.] I turn to WBD who fell silent.. 'look' I say and then he speaks in a whisper ' You saved me' I smile and move my food tray away on the table and get out of bed and I go to sit on his lap...And I kiss him lightly on the lips and he glances down at my toes.. his eyes goes dark 'RED' he says.' with a grin. 'Take me home I say'.

 

 

The END

**Author's Note:**

> WBD and Ashley are very happy and end up going back to Europe for her to gather her things and they continue to travel the world 'together' maybe their will be a part two for when Mitch 'breaks' out of prison and sets out for revenge... who knows ;)


End file.
